


Giving The Control

by I_Love_Fandoms



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual spanking, Human Wheatley, I'm thirsty and so is the people that got to beta read my fic, Light BDSM, Other, Shameless Smut, Temporary Dom!Wheatley, Temporary Sub!Reader, They're both switches fight me, Undefined Gender Reader, implied choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_Fandoms/pseuds/I_Love_Fandoms
Summary: Feeling his hand move down to your rear you grip the sheet, your hair standing on edge as he trails circles over the supple flesh, giving both cheeks a firm squeeze before leaning over to look you deep in the eyes. You still can’t get over the fact that it makes you feel weak at the knees, even now even though you’re laying down on the bed. “Let me know when it becomes too much. Okay, luv?” Nodding you smile at him, letting out a soft breath as he kisses you, and you lay your head down onto your arms as you close your eyes, mentally preparing for what’s to come.It's just Wheatley giving Reader a good spanking, sue me.
Relationships: Wheatley (Portal)/Reader
Kudos: 58





	Giving The Control

You had to admit, while it had seemed silly at first, the fuzzy cover on the cuffs made it less uncomfortable, particularly considering the situation. Laying there on your front, completely naked and a pillow propped under your hips to raise your ass, wrists cuffed to the poles that make up the headboard you felt very exposed and vulnerable. It sent a thrill down to your core, particularly when combined with the weight of your lover Wheatley calmly straddling your legs, lazily trailing his finger up and down your spine in such light touches it causes goosebumps to appear on your skin. There was no denying it though, you wanted this. You had been shy at first when approaching him about the subject, unsure where he stood on the whole thing. He had taken it surprisingly well, though he had made it clear that he was more of a switch. You could work with that.

Feeling his hand move down to your rear you grip the sheet, your hair standing on edge as he trails circles over the supple flesh, giving both cheeks a firm squeeze before leaning over to look you deep in the eyes. You still can’t get over the fact that it makes you feel weak at the knees, even now even though you’re laying down on the bed. “ _Let me know when it becomes too much. Okay, luv?_ ” Nodding you smile at him, letting out a soft breath as he kisses you, and you lay your head down onto your arms as you close your eyes, mentally preparing for what’s to come. Still, you can’t stop a gasp from escaping as you feel the first impact right across the cheeks, heart skipping a beat and heat pooling in your nether regions. The sharp sting from the spank was as exciting as you had imagined it and somehow made better as you feel Wheatley softly rub the recently struck area.

The second strike wasn’t as surprising as the first, but it still had you inhale sharply and grip the sheet more tightly, and by the third strike, you were squirming a little in place. The way he made sure to rub your ass in-between the strikes made it all sweeter, assuring you that he was looking out for you. You were in good hands, even as said hands were now leaving red marks. By the end of it, you were moaning quite lewdly before you asked him to stop, ass red and sore, but your head swimming with pleasure. Clearly, Wheatley has enjoyed it too if the unmistakable bulge pressing against your thighs is any indication, and his breathing now tickling against your neck certainly helped. “ _Oh, luv, those sounds you make… Do you realize what they do to me, hm?_ ”

He doesn’t give you a chance to respond before he claims your lips in a deep, lustful kiss, the kind that completely leaves you breathless and at the same time hungry for more. You feel him shift, and then his hands spread your legs wide, exposing your eagerness freely, and you can’t find it in you to even try and close your legs. Seeing him in control like this is more arousing than you could imagine, and the rustling of his pants excites you even before you feel his hard cock fit snugly between your ass cheeks. “ _I could never have guessed that this would turn you on so much. Have you fantasized about this, hun? Me pinning you down, spanking you until your cheeks are as red as they can be, and then fuck you senseless? Don’t answer that, I can see that it’s true, luv._ ”

Fuck he knows how to play you like an instrument, doesn’t he? Had it not been for your previous discussion, you could’ve sworn that he’s a natural dom, the way his words alone stokes your fire. The unmistakable sounds of him slicking up his cock sends a shudder through your body, and a happy moan escapes as you feel him enter you. His body laying down on top of yours, pinning you down with his weight, you can feel yourself flutter around that hard, hot cock inside, but he’s not done. You feel his hand wrapping around your throat at the same time you feel his teeth on your shoulder, and with a thrill, you realize that he’s considered your other kink. His grip is firm, and with a happy moan, you feel him finally begin to move. You had expected a quick pace considering how worked up he seems to be, but he wants to tease you.

His movements are slow, so slow, but it still fills you with waves of pleasure, especially when he angles his hips and manages to hit that spot within you that makes you see stars. You try to spur him on, rocking to meet his hips and whine as it only causes him to go still. “ _No no, I didn’t say that you could move. Bad luv._ ” Fuck he’s going all out, isn’t he? You can’t muster up a reply though as you feel his other hand moving up along your chest, his fingers deftly playing with one of your nipples. “ _Will you be good now?_ ” You had to admit, for being a switch, he was fucking good at dominating you right now. “Yes, master!” A happy cry rips out of your throat as he moves again, this time faster, pounding into you in a breathtaking, bed shaking rhythm, only intensified by the fact that he’s constantly hitting that sensitive spot within you.

  
  
You feel your orgasm rapidly approaching, but you’re too busy moaning and crying out your pleasure to even think about warning him. Not that you need to, as he seems to be just as close, his thrusts losing the rhythm and becoming more frenetic as he chases his orgasm. “ _That’s it, luv. Come for me, I want to hear you scream my name._ ” That was just enough and with a primal howl of pleasure that vaguely sounds like his name, you crash over the edge of climax, throwing your head back from the intensity and nearly blacking out. You manage not to, however, and you dimly feel Wheatley move his hands to grip your hips tightly to pull you into his thrusts, making you mewl from overstimulation. It doesn’t last long, however, as a few thrusts later you hear his cry of pleasure as he too tips over the edge of climax, and soon he’s laying limply on top of you.

The two of you pant in unison, trying to catch your breaths while enjoying the moment of closeness and utter bliss. You don’t have the energy or muscle control to move, but soon Wheatley sits back up, and you let out soft sounds as he pulls out of you, unavoidably stimulating your sensitive walls in the process, and then he’s out of bed. It’s not long before he comes back though, warm and wet towel in hand, and gently cleans you up. You sigh softly as you feel your wrists uncuffed, and muster up just enough energy to roll onto your back, but apart from that you just lay there, comfortably limp and tired from your session.

Wheatley soon joins you, and his bare skin against yours is surprisingly pleasing as you snuggle into him, laying your head on his chest and just listening to his heart. He rubs your back and you let out a happy sound as you lean a little into the touch, feeling like you’re floating in the sky. “That was fantastic, sweetheart…” You would’ve said more, but you find it hard to talk when he’s pulled you into such a deep kiss, one that makes your heart soar and leaves you a little dazed, even in the wake of what must’ve been the best sex so far. Sure, you’re probably not gonna be able to sit properly for a few days, but you can’t bring yourself to regret it. Besides, you could always just sit in his lap.

“Next time, I’d like to try.” You could’ve sworn that a gleam of excitement was visible in his eyes.


End file.
